A New Home
by DijoCurry
Summary: Spitfire's mentor Aerial is teaching her to ropes prepping her to become the next captain of the Wonderbolts but before the torch is passed Spitfire still has a lot to learn about what it means to be a true bolt. Her trip to the Canterlot orphanage turns out to be more of a life changing experience than Spitfire could have ever anticipated when her paths cross with a young colt.


"Why are we doing this again?" asked the young mare walking alongside her mentor, the mare's yellow well groomed mane causing the light from the sun to glisten off it. Her mane resembled that of a flame, light orange at the base turning to a much deeper orange the further away from the roots her mane was. The young mare had her mane pulled back in a ponytail that was almost long enough to hang around chest height.

"Because there is more to being a wonderbolts than just performing Spitfire." Her mentor replied in a scolding tone as she eyed the young mare in disappointment. Her mane a deep purple towards the end growing darker leading to black at her roots, the mare's coat a deep teal. "A lot of ponies look up to us, young fillies, colts, mares and stallions alike." The older mare continued, "Because we are in such a position we are looked at differently by the general public, more is expected of us and you young lady should be happy to oblige."

"But Aerial," Spitfire whined starting to protest but was cut off.

"That's Ms. Bolt to you young lady." Aerial scolded and let out a sigh a bit discouraged by Spitfire's attitude towards their visit to the Canterlot orphanage. "Spitfire, you're a smart young mare, only 16 and you are already standing on your own four hooves with no help from anypony. You have your own home, job and you remain at the top of the class at the academy." Aerial looked over at Spitfire as the two walked down the main street of Canterlot. "I'm not going to be doing this forever you know, I'm hard on you because I want to know I left the academy in good hooves when I retire, you understand that right? I know you know there is more to this then just putting on a few shows."

Taking in a deep breath and lowering her head Spitfire nodded, she hated to get lectured by Aerial but at the same time she knew sometimes she lost sight of all that being a Wonderbolt entailed. "You're right Ms. Bolt, I'm sorry." Spitfire apologized sincerely before picking her head up and looking over at her mentor. "But why an orphanage? I'm not complaining this time, I'm actually curious why you chose this. We could have gone and visited pegasi who were injured trying to clear a storm or maybe lend a hoof to feed some homeless ponies down on their luck. What do we accomplish by coming here?"

Aerial looked into Spitfire's eyes, "Okay point taken but let me ask you how do you think it feels to be stuck in a home with many other little filly's and colt's waiting for somepony to come by and hopefully take you home." Aerial asked.

Spitfire thought for a moment and shrugged a little bit. "Bad?" she questioned unsure of her own answer.

"Well I can tell you it's no picnic and if that's not bad enough how about when, like most of them, you have been there for years constantly overlooked by potential parents. Having to watch somepony else get to go off to a loving home while they are left behind." Aerial watched Spitfire's expression change.

Spitfire shook her head a little. "That's… awful… I can't imagine what that must be like."

"From what I hear we have quite a few fans there so the way I see it is if we can brighten a young filly or colt's day but just showing up and talking to them, give a little of our time to make them smile is that not worth it? Would you not call that cause worthy of your time?" Aerial asked perking her ears up as she heard some shouting off in the distance coming from near the orphanage.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry I questioned you. I'll be on my best behavior you'll see." Spitfire was a little fired up now; she had not stopped to consider what impact she could have by just showing up somewhere. Spitfire was ready to make a few young fillies and colts day.

"Good to see you came around, I knew you…" Aerial stopped mid-sentence as she heard yelling again, this time it was clearly a mares voice yelling at somepony to come down. "What do you say we go see what all the fuss is huh?"

With a little nudge Spitfire agreed and picked up the pace to a brisk trot, soon the orphanage came into sight. Spitfire could make out a light brown earth pony standing out front of the orphanage, a mare it appeared, she was looking up to the sky at one of the clouds. Following the mare's line of sight the best she could, Spitfire's eyes soon fell upon a little grey figure peeking out of the cloud.

"Cielo Rey you get down this instant!" The mare yelled sounding furious with the young pegasus.

"NO!" the young pegasus screamed at the top of his lungs before ducking into the cloud itself as if to hide.

The mare placed her hoof to her head rubbing it trying to sooth her growing stress headache. "Cielo please come down, if you do we can… OH!" The mare seemed startled when she caught a glimpse of Spitfire and Aerial closing in.

"What's going on?" Aerial asked slowing to a stop just a few feet from the light brown mare and looked up at the same cloud the light brown mare was focused on. "Did a young flyer get stuck?"

"Oh he's not stuck." The mare replied clearly irritated, "He has a little problem with one of our new volunteers here." The mare explained, "Since this new stallion began working here that little pegasus bolts whenever he gets the chance. It's becoming a real problem."

"Well why does he bolt? there must be a reason." Spitfire added joining the conversation.

"He says the stallion hits him and is mean to him but I have never once seen a mark on that young colt's body. I think he just doesn't like how strict the stallion is, now that somepony is making sure he follows the rules and is in bed on time like every other filly and colt we have here it causes him to act out." The mare shook her head embarrassed she could not control one of her colts.

"So you think he is doing this for the attention?" Aerial asked.

"Yes I do believe so." The mare let out a long sigh, "I'll have to stay out here and keep an eye on him. He'll get hungry and come down eventually."

"What's your name?" Aerial asked the light brown mare.

"Vinna." She replied turning to Aerial and offering her hoof. "I'm the head caretaker here and you must be Aerial."

Aerial shook Vinna's hoof with a small forced smile more focused on the young colt at the moment. "Nice to meet you Vinna, and what about the young colt's name? Was it Cielo Rey?"

"Well yes but you can just call him Cielo, no need to use the full name I just do when I get a little upset and it normally works with most of them." Vinna took her hoof back and offered it to Spitfire so as not to be rude, "and this lovely young mare must be Spitfire."

"Yes ma'am." Spitfire politely shook Vinna's hoof with a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well now that we have greetings out of the way, how about we try to get that young colt down." Aerial offered opening her wings a little readying to take to the air.

"Umm… I'm not sure that's a good idea." Vinna said with worry in her voice, "I don't want to drive him further away."

"So you plan to stay out here all day and wait for him?" Aerial asked seeming to not care much for Vinna's plan.

"Well…" Vinna went silent not really knowing what to say to Aerial.

"Let me go." Spitfire offered, "I mean maybe he might be more inclined to listen to someone younger?" It was a shot in the dark but Spitfire was eager to prove she could be useful and help out.

Aerial closed her wings back up. "Not a bad idea, okay Spitfire you're up but try not to take too long okay?"

"And be careful… he might try to bolt off and for a little pegasus he can use his wings well." Vinna warned.

With a nod, Spitfire opened her wings and took to the air. No sooner than she was able to get a quarter of the way to the cloud the young colt peeked his head out, his jet black mane with golden stripes running through it was slicked back. Though a bit messy it looked rather nice seeming to gleam a bit of the sun, his coat a beautiful shade of dark grey. "Hi Cielo," Spitfire smiled and slowed her speed to try and not provoke the young colt. "My name is spitfire, I really like you mane." Spitfire said trying her best to engage him in some kind of conversation so establish the foundation of a small connection.

Cielo did not respond but instead backed up into the cloud a little more only leaving his eyes and part of his muzzle visible.

"No don't be afraid, I'm here to help." Spitfire said in a soft voice getting a little over halfway to the cloud. "Please come down, don't you want to come back inside and have some fun with everypony else?"

"No…" Cielo whimpered, "I'm not going back… I'm never going back."

"Why not?" She asked softly. "Why do you not want to come back inside?"

"Because Rhy is mean to me…" Cielo replied retreating into the cloud.

"Rhy? is that the stallion Vinna was talking about?" Spitfire continued to talk to the young cold now less that fifteen feet away and still slowly drawing closer to him.

"He hits me…" Cielo whimpered from inside the cloud.

"Why don't you and I go have a talk with this stallion." Spitfire offered, though Vinna has said there was never any signs of abuse and Cielo was lying Spitfire had a hard time keeping that in mind. The young colt actually sounded afraid, "We can get this all straightened out."

"NO!" Cielo screamed in fear and bolted out of the cloud flying as fast as he could in the opposite direction of Spitfire.

"Dammit…" Spitfire cursed at herself as she took off after the young colt.

Looking back Cielo saw Spitfire closing in fast and quickly dove down towards the ground.

"Cielo stop!" Spitfire screamed now worried the young colt might crash.

Pulling up a few inches from the ground the young colt was feeling desperate. With every bit of strength he had, Cielo flew as fast as he could towards a nearby home, seeing a small open window closing his wings up and dove through the opening and into the house.

Spitfire had no choice but to stop. Being far too big to fit through the window herself, her hooves quickly went to her mouth as she gasped hearing a loud crash come from inside. "Oh no no no no no!" Quickly landing spitfire rushed around the house and to the front door, taking her hoof he banged on the door hoping somepony would answer. "Please be okay."

A young white mare with a dark blond mane answered the door, she looked no older than spitfire. The mare's mouth dropped a little seeing who it was. "Sorry to bother you." Spitfire said a bit quickly concerned for the young colt. "But may I come in please, a little colt just flew into your home through the window and I want to make sure he's okay."

The mare nodded her head and stepped aside pointing her hoof to the back room where Cielo had flown in.

"Thank you!" Spitfire quickly rushed into the home and to through the doorway to the back room. Inside, an older mare and stallion were looking over Cielo to be sure he was okay. Much to Spitfire's relief Cielo seemed to be up and doing just fine however he did appear a little shaken.

"I'm sorry…" Cielo whimpered starting to cry feeling he was in deep trouble, having gone through the window so fast Cielo crashed right into the family's dining room smashing into some dishes near the sink.

"Cielo!" Spitfire cried out rushing to him.

The mare and stallion looking him over looked at each other than at Spitfire. As Spitfire looked Cielo over herself, the couple explained what they saw. How the mare was washing the dishes and Cielo flying through the window crashing into the clean plates. Spitfire took notice that everything looked fine, no cuts or scrapes at all. "You could have really hurt yourself young man!" Spitfire scolded.

At this time Vinna and Aerial had made it to the house and let themselves in, Vinna was very apologetic to the couple for allowing one of the young ponies on her watch to cause such trouble.

The couple did not seem to mind the damage and were just glad the young colt was okay.

Though Cielo protested it, Vinna dragged him back to the orphanage while Aerial stayed behind to get some information from the couple. Aerial was not satisfied to let things go and just leave it insisting she be billed for everything that was broken.

Spitfire knew that even though Aerial was offering to pay it would be coming directly out of Spitfire's pay since she was at fault.

After getting everything squared away Spitfire had to listen to Aerial scold her on the walk back to the orphanage, pinning her ears back Spitfire felt so embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" She protested. "I didn't mean to!"

"Meaning or not you should have let him go!" Aerial replied angrily, "It was clear he was distressed and you gave chase causing that poor young colt to panic, you're lucky he was not seriously injured!"

Spitfire hung her head in shame keeping her ears pinned.

"Not only did you make yourself look bad but you made me look bad and that makes all of us look bad, that may not be as important as putting a young life in danger but still the fact remains you're careless sometimes Spitfire."

Spitfire remained silent just taking in her scolding.

Letting out a sigh Aerial laid out Spitfire's punishment. "You will pay me back every bit I have to spend fixing the damage you caused and you will be benched at the next show…"

"What! I…" Spitfire started to protest but Aerial's glare shut her down quick, "Yes ma'am… I'm sorry." Spitfire apologized once more of her negligence.

"Good, now leave that bummed attitude out here." Aerial stopped at the main doors to the orphanage. "We still have a job to do am I clear? or was bringing you a bigger mistake that I thought."

Spitfire was hurt by her mentor's words but at the same time she knew it was Aerial's own way of trying to motivate her. Picking her head up Spitfire forced a huge smile, "No ma'am!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "I'll prove to you that you made the right call."

Swallowing her agitation Aerial also brought a smile to her face before opening the door. Walking inside Spitfire stayed close to Aerial as the two mares made their way to the main recreational room. Inside all the little fillies and colts were playing and having a good time oblivious to the commotion that had taken place outside.

One of the nurses noticed Aerial and Spitfire enter the room and announced their arrival to all the young ponies, quickly looking back gasps broke out among some while others cheered and rushed over to the mares.

Spitfire was not used to dealing with loud and excited fillies and colts; She kept her smile and just tried to be as nice and gentle sounding as possible. Taking her time to listen to each and every one of them answering their questions when she could looking over at Aerial through the corner of her eyes.

Aerial seemed to be having fun, she was letting the young fillies and colts crowd her, even climb on her and just seeming to love every moment of it.

Spitfire did her best to match her mentor's energy playing with a few of the young ponies soon grew less uncomfortable and actually enjoyed herself. Spitfire and Aerial continued to have fun for some time to tucker the little ones out a little making them more apt to listen. After a little time passed Spitfire had to excuse herself to use the restroom, asking where it was Spitfire was pointed to the second floor and was told it was the last door down the hall to the left. Going upstairs the hall was littered with doors; it looked to be the sleeping quarters for all of the children. Spitfire took a left at the top of the stairs and made her way down the hall.

She found the restroom with no difficulty, did her business and was on her way back when she heard soft whimpering coming from one of the rooms off to her right.

"You think you're funny?" A low deep voice growled making spitfire stop and perked up her ears.

"N-No…." A little colt whimpered, it sounded a lot like Cielo.

Spitfire crept closer to the door to try and listen in wondering if it was Cielo.

"So you think running about spouting all of that nonsense is going to get you somewhere?" The voice in the room with the young colt clearly belonged to a stallion.

"Please I'm sorry…" The young colt pleaded, "I'll never say another word again please!"

"I know you're sorry… but you have to be punished for your actions." The stallion replied making Spitfire's stomach knot up as she pressed her ear to the door, her heart beating faster and faster.

"No please I… MMPH!" The Colt's pleas were quickly muffled with a thump.

Spitfire could not stand there any longer, grabbing the door handle she opened swung it open and her heart nearly broke at the sight she saw. A large yellow unicorn stood over a young colt, his horn lit up pressing a pillow tight against the colts muzzle causing its hind legs to kick as it struggled. The stallions hoof cocked back and slammed down onto the pillow hitting the little colts head causing his body to instantly go limp upon impact.

Spitfire let out an ear piercing scream and everything went black for her. By the time the stallion turned his head to look at Spitfire she had already closed the distance between them. With everything she had Spitfire tackled the stallion off the colt, having no control she swung as the stallion with her hooves repeatedly striking him several times though it seemed to do little damage to him.

"Get, off you little bitch!" The stallion bellowed in anger as he used his magic to grab ahold of Spitfire's body and slam her into the wall with all his might.

Spitfire cried out in pain as she was helplessly beaten against the wall repeatedly. She struggled against the stallions magic refusing to give up or give into the pain, her only thought was to get to the young colt and make sure he was okay.

"Hey!" A voice screamed causing the stallion to look back in time to be cold cocked by Aerial's hoof knocking him to the ground.

Two other unicorn volunteers had come to investigate the scream as well catching the events unfolding, before the stallion could get back up the two worked together to pin him to the floor and restrain him from using any further magic.

Though Spitfire was clearly hurt Aerial focused her attention to the motionless colt. Removing the pillow that was covering his head revealed it was the very same one that Spitfire and Aerial had been trying to help bring back, Cielo. Blood was starting to pool under his cheek and muzzle, Cielo's wings were strapped to his sides by a piece of cloth so he could not use his wings to try and escape the beating. "I need sheets… NOW!" Aerial ordered.

Spitfire, fueled by adrenaline, got to her hooves quickly and rushed to a nearby bed ripping the sheets off it as the two other unicorns looked on helpless to aid due to all their focus being on restraining the large yellow stallion and keeping his magic in check.

Spitfire rushed back to Aerial feeling sick to her stomach with the sheet in her mouth.

Turning Cielo's head Aerial could see the source of the bleeding; parting his mane a little it appeared Cielo had the back of his head gashed open by the force of the stallions stomp. "Rip up the sheet I need to dress this wound before we can move him."

Spitfire started to fall apart, she dropped the sheet and gagged a little, her eyes beginning to tear as she welled up feeling she was looking at a dead colt.

"SPITFIRE!" Aerial screamed, "Get it together right now!"

Digging deep Spitfire obeyed letting her basic training take over shutting everything else out. Tearing up the sheet with tears starting to run down her cheeks she passed off bits of sheet to Aerial.

Vinna had finally come upstairs to check on the commotion after making sure the young fillies and colts would stay put. Her reaction to the sight she saw before her was one of utter horror.

Not wasting a single pony Aerial quickly barked out an order. "Vinna go get the guards NOW!" She commanded doing her best to take control of the situation.

Without a word Vinna quickly ran from the room to bring back help.

Spitfire watched Aerial dress Cielo's wounds, wrapping his head the best she could with what they had. "Is h-he… alive…?" Spitfire managed to ask fearful of the answer.

"He's still breathing yes but it's hard to say what kind of state he is really in right now I'm not a doctor." Aerial said calmly.

"I didn't mean to hit him so hard…" The yellow stallion said with a cracking voice, he was on the verge of crying not out of remorse for his actions but out of fear of the repercussions.

"Shut your mouth!" Aerial snapped, "I'd pay you back tenfold for this colt right now if I was not looking forward to how pleasant your stay will be in the dungeon you sick fuck!"

The yellow stallion slowly started to sob knowing what was in store for him would not be pleasant.

"Spitfire look at me." Aerial now took her voice to a soft tone as she spoke to Spitfire.

Still filled with adrenaline spitfire looked at her mentor giving Aerial her full attention.

"Can I count on you to get Cielo to the hospital?" She asked softly, "He needs to go now we don't have the time to wait for help to come to him. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Spitfire studied, her legs feeling a bit shaky.

"Get yourself looked at while you're there too." Taking her hoof Aerial wiped along the side of Spitfire's muzzle with a look of concern. Pulling her hoof back she showed Spitfire the blood on her hoof Aerial had just taken from the corner of Spitfire's lip. "You have blood in your mouth but you don't appear to be bleeding, that's not a guarantee you don't have some internal injuries."

Spitfire showed little care that she had actually been hurt and thanks to the adrenaline she did not feel much of anything.

Aerial picked Cielo up gently taking care of his head to with both hooves while using her wings to hover in place.

Spitfire opened her wings and flew a little ways off the floor hovering as well.

Aerial carefully passed Cielo to spitfire. "Watch his head; try not to move his head or neck to the best of your ability okay?"

Spitfire nodded showing she understood.

"Good, now you are going to take him out the window. We don't need the little ones seeing this." Aerial went to the window and opened it wide for spitfire, "Go."

As soon as the window was open spitfire was gone, she flew as quick as she could towards the hospital giving everything she has in her into each flap of her wings. At her speed Spitfire reached the hospital in just under a minute, bursting through the emergency door Spitfire called out for help.

Quickly she was greeted by a few unicorn nurses "What happened!?" one of the nurses asked seeing the young colt in Spitfires arms, his head heavily bandaged with torn sheets.

"He has… a gash… in his head… stallion was… beating on him…" Spitfire panted hardly able to speak, her body finally reaching its breaking point.

"You did good dear, now let us take over." the second nurse said calmly using her magic to pull a gurney over while the other nurse used her magic to take Cielo gently from Spitfire taking care not to jar him.

Once Cielo was on the gurney the first nurse wasted no time taking off with him getting him to the back quickly to be looked at.

The second nurse stayed behind to deal with spitfire. "Are you okay?"

Spitfire landed without saying a word, she closed her eyes for a moment just to blink and everything went black on her. Before the nurse had time to react Spitfire crumpled to the floor breathing heavily, she was out cold. Her body had done all she asked of it but could not do any more.

Carefully the nurse levitated spitfire over to a gurney and rushed her into the back to be diagnosed immediately. One word passed by Spitfire's lips as she was rushed to the back, even in her unconscious state her mind focusing only on the well being of the young colt, Cielo.

Slowly Spitfire opened her eyes with a small groan and looked around the room forgetting what had happened for a moment. Soon enough Spitfire realized where she was, she had made it to the hospital with Cielo in her arms, watched him get taken to the back but after that it was a blank.

The door to her room opened and Aerial peeked in, seeing Spitfire with her eyes open Aerial smiled. "Good to see you're awake, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm okay I guess." Spitfire replied as she tried to sit up in the bed. Spitfire immediately fell back to the pillow holding the left side of her chest, pain shooting through her body bringing tears to her eyes.

"Easy!" Aerial rushed to Spitfire's side. "You have to take it easy; don't try to get up too fast okay?" Taking the thin sheet in her teeth Aerial uncovered Spitfire to lend her a hoof. "You suffered three bruised ribs and you had a tooth knocked out."

Spitfire looked over at Aerial and put her hoof around her mentor, Slowly Spitfire was helped up out of the hospital bed and to her own four hooves, she was bandaged up from her lower chest to her upper abdomen; the wrapping was kept under her wings leaving them free to be used. "Bruised ribs huh?" She asked as she felt around her mouth with her tongue trying to find what tooth had been knocked out. Spitfire did her best to occupy her mind from the pain she felt in her abdomen and chest. Unable to find any tooth missing Spitfire brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Yup and I found your tooth on the floor next to the wall. Got here as soon as I could with it, I guess they were able to get it back in, though your mouth might be sore for a few days." Aerial giggled a bit trying to lighten the mood. "Three bruised ribs and a knocked out tooth, not bad for your first fight kid you did good."

Spitfire's mind quickly turned to the colt she had brought in, Cielo, "What about the colt? Is he okay?" She asked looking back at Aerial with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, thanks to you he'll be just fine, in fact he has been awake and talking for the past few hours." Aerial informed Spitfire happily.

"A few hours!" Spitfire was shocked by this news. "How long was I out for?"

"You have been out cold for the past four hours, the doctor on call said you were going to be okay but he felt it's best not to force you to wake given how hard you worked your body we decided to just let you rest." Aerial explained.

Spitfire moved about a bit getting used to the pain of her bruised ribs. "Well if the colt is awake can we go see him?" She inquired moving her wings a little to see if she was restricted in the slightest.

"I don't know Spitfire… I mean don't you think you should wait for the doctor to come back and actually talk to you?" Aerial tried to convince spitfire to stay put but she could tell that Spitfire was not interested in waiting.

"No, I want to see him. Please Aer… I mean Ms. Bolt; it would make me feel better." Spitfire looked into her mentor's eyes beggingly.

Letting out a sigh, Aerial did not try to argue with Spitfire on the subject knowing it would be fruitless to do so. "Fine then let's go." She said softly making Spitfire crack a smile. Aerial led Spitfire down the hospital hall keeping close to side in case she needed assistance but being the stubborn mare she was, Spitfire endured. Walking to the end of the hall and taking a left Aerial and Spitfire saw Princess Celestia chatting with a doctor. Aerial and Spitfire did not get too far before Celestia noticed them.

Celestia turned her head in their direction and smiled and once Spitfire was close enough to her, Princess Celestia spoke to the young mare. "Glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Aerial bowed to Celestia as she and Spitfire reached the Princess.

Spitfire too went to bow but had difficulties, keeping her head down in respect she replied to Princess Celestia. "I'll be okay ma'am."

"Please raise you two. There is no need for that right now, especially from you Spitfire; you did a brave thing today. Hold your head high and be proud of your heroic actions." Celestia said softly taking her hoof and placing it under Spitfire's chin slowly lifting her head up so her eyes met with Celestia's. "I mean that, I heard you tried to defend the little colt on your own. Not every pony would have been so brave if put in your position. I for one am proud of your actions."

Spitfire swelled with pride being praised by Princess Celestia in such a way. "T-thank you Princess, I only did what was right." Spitfire replied trying to be modest. Spitfire let her eyes leave Celestia's as she gazed to the left at the door Celestia and the doctor were standing outside of. "Is he in there? Cielo I mean."

Celestia moved her hoof from Spitfire's chin and set it back to the floor before looking over at the door. "Yes he is… in fact I was just talking with the doctor about him before you two arrived."

"Princess I know it's a hard decision but we I do need an answer." The doctor said in a rather saddened tone.

"A decision? on what?" Spitfire asked looking back at Celestia, "Princess is everything okay?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Celestia replied turning back to the doctor, she opened her mouth to give him an answer but Spitfire was not finished talking to her yet."

"Princess Celestia please, if there's something wrong I would like to know…" Spitfire seemed concerned taking an interest in the little colt. "He is going to be okay… right?"

Celestia let out a sigh, "Physically yes he is and will be just fine… You might as well fill her in doctor, she seems to have an interest in the colt and it would be nice to get another ponies opinion. In this case I'm blessed with the opportunity to get that from not one but two ponies."

"As you wish princess." The dark green stallion replied with a bow of his head, adjusting his glasses the stallion began to explain. "You see I'm worried about his mental condition, since coming to Cielo has tried to take off twice already. I decided to keep his wings restrained for his own safety and I need not tell you how concerned I am for his wellbeing." the doctor continued on, "He's showing fear towards stallions as well and given the abuse he has suffered coupled with this recent trauma I fear if left untreated he will develop some rather unhealthy social habits and thoughts." The doctor shook his head a little, "I know it's unpleasant but given the evidence I know if he is released back to the orphanage he WILL take off again and I'm not so sure he will return. I think what would be best for the young colt is to keep him here, transfer him to the mental wing of the hospital and have him undergo therapy for the time being."

"W-What…?" Spitfire seemed mortified, the thought of keeping a young stallion locked up in a hospital made her feel physically ill. "You can't be serious… tell me this is a joke, you're playing a sick joke on us right?"

"Spitfire watch your tongue." Aerial warned feeling she was crossing the line a little.

Celestia remained silent letting the young mare speak; she too disliked the idea but had no other in mind. Celestia wanted to take the young colt in herself but could not justify a reason for adopting him without raising suspicion as to why. Celestia felt exceedingly ashamed she failed to keep the young colt safe but her hooves were tied, no matter how close Celestia was to Cielo's mother she could not risk ponies poking around and uncovering his origin not just for the safety of his father's medallion but for Cielo himself. King Cumulus had many enemies and if one were to learn his only son had survived the city's falling then Celestia was sure the young stallion would be targeted.

'Forgive me Breeze… I'm sorry I cannot do more for your son I truly am… I want to take the colt in you know I do… please forgive me...' Celestia thought to herself sickened by her decision. She was doing her best not to break down as Breeze entered her mind, the memory of her body laid out on the autopsy table, the pain of knowing she was herself to blame for the death of Breeze and the fall of King Cumulus, his city and it's ponies. If only she had gone to visit Breeze when she planned on going she could have helped, she could have saved everypony but she was worried about her own ponies, her borders defenses. Celestia felt deep down she had made the wrong decision and there was nothing she could do to fix it. All she could do is look after Cielo as a way of atonement for her failure, for her friend, yet she stood there feeling helpless as the conversation pressed on.

"I will not! It's crazy… he's just afraid, you can't fault him for that he's just a colt." Spitfire protested. "Yes counseling might be a good idea but keeping him here isn't, if you think trusting stallions is an issue not how do you think he will feel when one holds him against his will. When strange ponies come and try to talk to him day in and out about his abuse, he's already scared enough… keep him here and you're basically showing him he can't trust anypony even the ones who are supposed to be there to help."

Aerial took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for her doctor… Princess Celestia… she just gets a little wound sometimes." Aerial apologized for Spitfire's rudeness.

"How are you not bothered by this?" Spitfire asked taking offense to her mentor's words and shooting her a glare before looking back at the doctor. "There has to be another way."

"There's not, if there was I would be all for it but the fact is the colt has no family history, he was abandoned according to our records so with nopony we can contact to take care of him we have to do what's best for his wellbeing…" The doctor replied trying to make Spitfire understand it was not an easy call he was making but he was not being a bad stallion by doing so either.

"What if I offered to take him?" Spitfire blurted out.

Celestia and the doctor looked at each other at the same time a bit shocked and perplexed at Spitfire's sudden proposal.

"You can't care for a young colt, you're only 16." Aerial replied in a somber tone, she regretted having to cut her apprentice's wings but it was time to give Spitfire a hard dose of reality. "You may be responsible but that's not enough, not only are you too young but where would the colt stay? you have a one bedroom home in Cloudsdale you are renting and young fillies and colts must be provided their own room, you hardly have enough bits to afford food for yourself and your only source of income is performing and you are not guaranteed a slot in every show and now with your injuries you'll be off roster for a good four to six weeks." Aerial looked over at spitfire remorsefully, "I take no joy in saying this but this kind of stuff happens every day Spitfire, you can't help everypony."

"No…" Spitfire replied softly with a look of determination in her eyes. "But there is one right now I can help and maybe you might be okay with turning your back on him but I'm not." Spitfire turned her attention to a very attentive Celestia. "Princess please I may be young but you can overrule that right?"

Aerial shook her head, "Spitfire please have some dignity and don't beg... it's not easy I get it and you think I'm being the bad mare but I'm not… I would take the colt myself if I felt I could afford it. Raising a child is expensive…"

Celestia looked at Aerial and nodded, "I agree with you…" Celestia took no joy in siding with Aerial. "With that being said… Spitfire, given all the issues Aerial brought up how would you address them?"

Spitfire's ears quickly perked straight up at Celestia's words, she was actually being given a chance. "W-Well… for the room issue Cielo could have my room and I'd take the couch in the living room… a-as for bits I can pick up a second job a real job."

"And what would you do with the colt while working?" Aerial quickly blocked Spitfire with another question.

Undeterred spitfire answered quickly. "Well he'd be in school, think about it you saw how He flew earlier today. The colt has potential; he should not be stuck here, grounded in Canterlot. Cielo should be attending the flight school with other pegasi around his age in Cloudsdale. They might be a little older than he is but I'm confident he would fit in just fine." Spitfire smiled a little feeling better and better building confidence the more she spoke, looking over into the doctor's eyes Spitfire set to trying to get him to side with her. "You said you are looking out for his best interests and wellbeing right? Well he could attend counseling in Cloudsdale with a mare counselor for his stallion phobia. Cielo would have a good home, a safe place to rest his head and somepony to look after him all without having to make him feel restrained… please…" Spitfire looked back at Celestia, her voice filled with drive and determination. "Give me a shot, let me do this, I'm confident I'll succeed not only in being a good caretaker… but a good mother."

Celestia remained silent, her mouth slightly opened disbelief of Spitfire's dedication, it warmed her heart to hear somepony step up where she could not.

"Well what do you think princess?" The doctor asked turning his head to Celestia. "Keep in mind that most agencies that deal with the adoption process do not usually let a single parent adopt to my knowledge."

Celestia closed her mouth and cleared her throat making Spitfire wait for a moment before speaking. "You do realize the responsibility you're asking for don't you? I want you to really think for a moment and let it sink in."

Aerial shook her head a bit; to her this whole thing was a huge mistake. Spitfire was thinking with her heart not her head and Aerial knew that, "I want it to be known I think this is a bad idea, not taking away from Spitfire or what she has done. For her age she is the most responsible mare I know but that does not make her ready for such a task in my eyes."

"I understand and it's noted Aerial, thank you for voicing your concerns honestly." Celestia replied in a soft voice turning her gaze to Aerial for a moment then back to Spitfire.

Doing as instructed Spitfire thought for a moment letting different scenarios play out in her mind, the more she thought the more the reality of failing was placed into her mind. "I know it will not be an easy road but that doesn't mean I would fear to travel down it and put everything I have into completing the path. Princess Celestia if you give me but one chance I promise I will put my entirety into this."

"What if it interferes with you being a Wonderbolt, have you thought of that Spitfire? A colt would take top priority; you have a bright future ahead of you." Aerial paused for a moment to look over at her student. "You do know you might have to give it all up… could you do that if you had to?"

"Yes...Yes I could…" Spitfire replied pinning her ears back. "The thought did cross my mind, I'm sure I can make things work out without having it come to that but if need be… you have my answer."

Celestia seemed to smile a little. "That would indeed be unfortunate but I'm sure it won't have to come to that now will it Aerial." Celestia tried to buy Spitfire a little slack with her mentor.

"No ma'am… I just wanted her to really understand what she is getting into. I would never remove her from the team but she might not make it to captain if she can't find a way to do both." Aerial replied, "And it would be a shame if I think she is trying too hard and neglecting the little colt I will not let it stand."

"I understand." Celestia nodded, Aerial was worried not only for the colt but her student's future. "Taking all of that into consideration I will ask you one last time." Celestia raised her head up a little. "Are you sure this is what you want Spitfire?"

"Yes it is princess." Spitfire replied wasting no time on pondering. "Give me a chance to help please…"

"Very well, I will allow you to take the colt upon inspection of your home." Celestia said starting to lay down her final verdict on the situation.

Spitfire perked up with joy but before she could celebrate she realized Celestia was not finished.

"But…" Celestia added making Spitfire calm down quickly and pay attention. "You will be subjected to random checks meaning somepony can stop by any time unannounced to be sure young Cielo is being looked after properly. If you fail… you know I will have no choice but to remove him from your custody."

Spitfire nodded, "Yes but I won't allow myself to fail." she added confidently.

"Very well, then be expecting somepony to be coming by your home early in the morning. You will then have to come to the orphanage and meet with the agent to fill out the proper adoption paperwork." Celestia seemed happy with her decision though it seemed to rub Aerial the wrong way.

"So… what will happen to Cielo for tonight?" Spitfire asked.

"We could keep him here." The doctor replied getting back into the conversation. "Though he is healthy enough to return to the orphanage I don't think letting him go back there would be a wise move." The doctor looked over at Celestia seeming a bit nervous. "T-though keeping him would… raise his bill…" Celestia shot the doctor a glare that made him shudder. "Please ma'am i-i'm just doing my job… we are not a free facility…"

Letting out a sigh Celestia rolled her eyes a little. "I know. I'll take the colt for the night…" The doctor, Aerial and Spitfire all looked surprised at what Celestia had just stated. "Close your mouths!" Celestia ordered causing all of them to quickly snap back to reality. "I'm doing so because I think he would be more open to change if the first news we gave him was some good news, he does not want to be here so why not give him what he wants." Celestia gave the doctor a little nudge. "Besides I may be the princess but that doesn't mean I'm made of bits."

The doctor smiled a little and nodded, he knew the whole bits thing was a joke and this was just Celestia's way of trying to lend her hoof in helping out. She had already offered to pick up the bill for Cielo's medical expenses. "W-well then I'll leave you three to it, I'm sure the young lad will be happy to hear your news. Please do wait for me to come back though; there is a bit of medication for you to take with you. I'll explain everything as soon as I return." The doctor excused himself with a smile and was on his way.

"I'm going to head up to the castle and meet with the captain of the guard. He asked to talk to me personally and I really should get going." Aerial turned to Spitfire and gave her a little hug being careful of her ribs. "I hope you know I'm just looking out for you and the colt." Aerial whispered before letting Spitfire go.

"I know." Spitfire replied, "And that colts name is Cielo, might as well start using it you'll be seeing him around quite often."

Aerial smiled and shook her head a little. Turning to Celestia Aerial bowed before turning and starting to walk away. "You are a stubborn one Spitfire, come and find me when you're ready to head back to Cloudsdale, I want to stick by you to make sure you're okay to fly."

"I will and I take being stubborn as a compliment!" Spitfire giggled a little causing a bit of pain; she quickly realized laughing was not going to be something she would want to do for some time, at least not until healed.

Celestia and Spitfire watched Aerial leave, once gone Celestia spoke up. "You continue to surprise me young mare." Celestia said in a pleased tone. "Your selfless actions will not be forgotten, this I can promise you."

Spitfire was a little confused but smiled anyway. "Thanks… I think?"

With a little giggle Celestia's horn lit up and her magic encompassed the door handle. "Come on; let's go talk to your new son."

With a happy smile Spitfire waited as Celestia opened the door. Peeking past the Princess Cielo lay on the bed, covers off gnawing at the straps the doctor had to add to his wings.

Looking up Cielo saw Celestia walk into the room and seemed to freeze in place, strap still in his mouth he just stopped moving altogether. Only his eyes moved tracking the large mare's every step. His head was heavily bandaged up but aside from that he looked to be as normal as he was before.

"Well what are you doing there cutie?" Celestia asked in a sweet caring voice catching the young colt in the act of trying to free himself.

Still frozen Cielo answered with a muffled response, the strap still in his teeth. "Nuffen…" he said softly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You don't like having that thing on your wings do you? Would you like me to take it off?" Celestia asked walking over to his bedside and sitting down.

Cielo's eyes moved from Celestia to spitfire taking notice she was in the room having missed her at first due to seeing such a large mare. Cielo was too young to remember Celestia's face from the first time they met so seeing her up close was a bit of a surprise to him. Slowly the young dark grey stallion let the strap slip from his teeth. "Y-yes please…"

Using her magic Celestia gently removed the straps from Cielo's wings freeing them. "There you go little one, now I trust you won't try to run off now that they are off right?"

Spitfire move closer to the bed but did not try to interrupt Celestia, it took a great load of stress and guilt off her mind to see Cielo was doing okay. She felt she should have looked into his claims more, her and Aerial. If they did this whole incident could have been avoided.

"But I only tried to leave because the green stallion told me when I was better I could go back to the orphanage… I don't wanna go back there…" Cielo whined crabbing the sheets and pulling them over himself as though hiding from the two mares. "Bad ponies…"

"Well what if you didn't have to go back there? Would that make you feel better?" Celestia asked softly.

Slowly Cielo peeked out from the sheets leaving most of his head and body covered. He just looked at Celestia for a moment before asking if she meant it. "Really?"

"Yes really, if you want you can stay with me tonight. We'll have ice cream and I'll read you a few stories if you want. Then tomorrow we'll spend the day together until your new mommy comes to pick you up." Celestia said as he leaned in and nuzzled the little colt gently.

"I-I'm getting a mommy!?" Cielo exclaimed full of joy making him bounce in the bed a little.

Using her magic Celestia gently stopped Cielo from bouncing "Easy now little one, you don't want to bounce around too much. I can see why you are excited but you should take it easy for a few days on the bouncing about."

Cielo stopped but the gleam in his eyes did not fade one bit. He looked into Celestia's eyes in anticipation. "Are you going to be my new mommy?"

Celestia froze up, part of her wanted to say yes so badly. Under her watch she could keep the young colt safe, school him and raise him to be a fine young stallion but deep down she knew it could never be. Feeling herself start to choke up a little Celestia regrettably shook her head. "I can't little one… I would not have the time to raise you with all of my duties." Celestia lied and stepped back, "But this young mare does."

Spitfire stepped forward putting her front hooves on the edge of the bed and lifting herself up a little with a smile. Her soft caring eyes met Cielo's, "I know I might not be as good as having a Princess for a mommy but I hope you are still excited." Spitfire was a bit nervous, what if he rejected her.

"She's the one who rescued you and brought you here Cielo." Celestia added.

Cielo looked into Spitfire's eyes for a moment, suddenly the young colt leaped at her. Much to Spitfire's surprise Cielo wrapped his hooves around her neck giving her a tight loving hug.

Spitfire felt a rush of emotions she had never felt before, tears were starting to form in her eyes yet she felt nothing but complete elation at the young colt's acceptance of her. Taking one hoof she brought it to his back and held him tight to her. "I promise you from this day on Cielo you'll never have to feel afraid and alone… I'll be there for you, I promise." Spitfire could feel Cielo crying a little though he tried to hide it.

Celestia felt even more confident seeing how Cielo reacted to Spitfire that the two would fit well together. Using her wing Celestia whisked the tears away from her eyes, at least now if asked why she was crying she would have a good cover story. "So young stallion, do you promise to behave? You won't have to go back to the orphanage but your new home will come with new rules. Are you okay with that?"

Cielo lifted his head from Spitfire's neck and nodded in agreement.

"And Spitfire you know you will have a lot to learn and you'll have to learn it fast, are you sure you can handle that?" Celestia asked to be sure.

"More so now than ever." Spitfire replied letting the little colt go. "I'll do whatever it takes." Spitfire nuzzled the little colt as he finally let her go; using her wing she gently brushed each cheek cleaning the tears off.

The door opened and the doctor walked back in, feeling he had walked into a special moment he apologized several times. After figuring out who was taking Cielo the doctor went over a few medications with both Celestia and Spitfire along with a few things not to let Cielo do for the first few days. He also covered how to cleaned Cielo's wound, thought it had been stitched up it still needed to be tended to and bandaged for a few days at least to keep it from getting infected. Setting up another appointment the doctor asked to see Cielo again in six days to remove his stitches. Feeling everything was covered the doctor discharged Cielo from the hospitals care into the care of Celestia.

Walking out of the hospital Cielo rode atop Celestia's back seemingly loving his new found perspective from a mare of Celestia's height. "So how come I can't go with mommy tonight?" Cielo asked a bit confused.

Spitfire blushed a little brimming with pride hearing Cielo call her mommy.

"Well little one there is still some rules that need to be followed, paperwork and such, boring grownup stuff. I can't just skip over every rule we have in place, even I must follow them as much as possible."

"Why?" Cielo inquire.

"Because Rules are there to keep everypony safe and ensure some sense of structure for everypony. I don't expect you to understand just yet but you'll grasp the concept the older you get."

"Will you be okay staying with the Princess tonight?" Spitfire asked looking up at Cielo.

Looking over the edge of Celestia down at Spitfire, Cielo smiled. "Ya I think so, she's really big so nopony will pick on us and she seems nice."

"I hope by big you mean tall." Celestia glanced back and giggled.

"Ya and really tall!" Cielo added making Spitfire laugh a bit causing her some pain. "Are you okay?" Cielo asked worried.

"I'll be fine, just a little pain it will go away, just hurts to laugh a bit not that I'll let a bit of pain stop me." Forcing a smile Spitfire put up a strong attitude and gave Cielo a wink.

The three talked and joked on their way back to the castle, Spitfire learning that Celestia had a bit of a soft spot for Cielo though she never asked why. Spitfire was just grateful that the princess had offered assistance in helping her make one little colt very happy. Upon reaching the castle Spitfire caught Aerial as she was about to head back to the hospital. Saying her goodbyes Spitfire reluctantly left Cielo in Celestia's care.

The young colt was not happy to see Spitfire have to go, not long after she took to the air he started to whimper.

"Now now Cielo no need to fret she'll be back." Celestia gently lifted the stallion off her back and set him down on the ground next to her. "It's okay for one night and I promise we'll have a lot of fun. I remember I promised a special little colt some Ice cream"

Cielo sniffed a little still upset. "So she'll be back?" he asked looking up at Celestia.

"You bet she will, come on, let's get you cleaned up and all settled in." Finally Celestia got the little colt to smile at her once more. Turning around two guards opened the large main doors to castle. Celestia, with Cielo at her side, walked inside starting Cielo's night in Canterlot Castle.


End file.
